<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tree, Ace, and Setter by applelyn_madoka83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984675">The Tree, Ace, and Setter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/applelyn_madoka83/pseuds/applelyn_madoka83'>applelyn_madoka83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Idiots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi is a good friend, Broken Bone, Gen, falling out of a tree, tree - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/applelyn_madoka83/pseuds/applelyn_madoka83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto climbs a tree one day and it goes horribly wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Idiots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tree, Ace, and Setter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto Koutaro is one of the top 5 aces in the country, he is also the captain of the Fukoroudani Volleyball Club.</p>
<p>Akaashi Keiji is a second year setter, he is also Bokuto’s best friend.</p>
<p>One day during practice, 2 members of the team were having a heated discussion on how strong and brave they were. </p>
<p>“I didn’t scream like a baby when I was watching The Ring.” Konoha smirked.</p>
<p>“At least I didn’t have to run like a mom on the Murphy show who found out that her child’s father wasn’t actually her child’s father, when I watched that one scene of Euphoria when that girl orgasmed on the carousel!” Bokuto laughed.</p>
<p>“Oh please, you did that before in your first year! I wanted to die right there! People were staring so much!” Konoha groaned.</p>
<p>“It was a bet!” Bokuto grinned, proudly. </p>
<p>“Oh no...that was super embarrassing...” Yukie groaned, overhearing the conversation from the pair. </p>
<p>(In their first year, Sarukui had a bet to see if Bokuto could recreate that scene from Europhoria, and Bokuto did. The rest of the team had to pretend they didn’t know him.) </p>
<p>“Hey, hey, hey Agaashi! What would make me a stronger ace?” </p>
<p>Akaashi turned his head towards the ace. “Hm, maybe more practice?” </p>
<p>“Nooo, not like that, like...I climb the tallest tree in the schoolyard!” Bokuto exclaimed, feeling proud.</p>
<p>“That’s not a good idea Bokuto-san, what if you fall?” </p>
<p>“Well, that’s the fun of it! You gotta take big risks to prove yourself! Hey, hey, hey! I’m getting fired up!” Bokuto put his arm around Akaashi, grinning coyly. </p>
<p>Konoha looked over at the two managers for help, but all they did were give him looks of sympathy. “Classic Bokuto” Shirofuku said with a glint in her eye.</p>
<p>“Akaaashii! Come with me!” Bokuto started to skip out of the gym,</p>
<p> “HEY! We’re still in practice!” Suzumeda yelled, failing miserably. </p>
<p>“When Bokuto puts his mind on something that risky, that’s all he wants to do, I wanna see what happens.” Sarukui said. </p>
<p>Konoha followed behind, but was stopped by Coach Yamiji. “You can’t go.” </p>
<p>“Huh? But Akaashi went along with Bokuto-san too?” </p>
<p>Coach Yamiji sighed, “That’s because Bokuto needs to be supervised.</p>
<p>“Bokuto isn’t 5 anymore, well sometimes he acts like one though.” Konoha thought in his head, I’m going anyways.</p>
<p>“That’s the tallest tree in the field!” Bokuto did a little jump. </p>
<p>“Yes Bokuto-san, that is indeed the tallest tree in the field. Don’t make dumb choices.” Akaashi sighed, looking behind he saw a figure moving behind him, it was Konoha wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, hey! Akaashi look!” Bokuto gripped onto the tree and pulled himself up onto the branch. </p>
<p>“This is easy!” </p>
<p>“It won’t be when you get higher.”  Akaashi thought. </p>
<p>As the ace made his way up the tree, he saw Konoha walking up next to him.<br/>
“That Dumbass.” Konoha groaned.</p>
<p>“This isn’t gonna end well.” Akaashi murmured. </p>
<p>A thought process ran through Akaashi’s head of what all the possible outcomes would be: </p>
<p>1. Bokuto successfully climbs the tree and gets back down without any harm, and has something to brag to the other teams at the upcoming training camp about. </p>
<p>2. Bokuto gets stuck and needs to be fired up so he can get back down safely. </p>
<p>3. Bokuto gets stuck and needs to be assisted down, therefore he will go into his emo mode, and feel embarrassed because he is a big ace who isn’t able to get out of a tree. </p>
<p>“Akaashi!” </p>
<p>Akaashi looked up, Bokuto had indeed made it to the top of the tree. </p>
<p>“Well done Bokuto-san, you did it, you can come down now.”  </p>
<p>Bokuto’s smile slowly disappeared. “Yeah...so about that...” </p>
<p>“THAT IDIOT!” Konoha and Akaashi thought. </p>
<p>“No worries Bokuto-san, I will get a ladder so I can get you down.” Akaashi said, feeling a little annoyed. </p>
<p>“Aw man, thanks Akaashi! You’re the best!” Bokuto grinned. </p>
<p>Grumbling all the way back to the gym, he tiredly opened the door, “so how did it go?” Washio asked. </p>
<p>“He’s stuck, I need a ladder.” Akaashi groaned. </p>
<p>“What.” The gym turned their heads towards the statement. </p>
<p>“That boy... he’s gonna get scolded good once he gets down.” Coach Yamiji seethed, a dark aura around him. </p>
<p>“Akaashi-kun, here’s the ladder, me and Kaori will bring it with us.” Yukie grinned, obviously interested. </p>
<p>Once they made it to the simpleton ace’s place, the managers set up the ladder.</p>
<p>Yukie, Kaori, and Konoha couldn’t stop laughing, “sorry, sorry.” Yukie wheezed. </p>
<p>“Thank you Shirofuku, Suzumeda senpais.” Akaashi said. </p>
<p>“Bokuto-san, you can come down now, there is a ladder.” </p>
<p>Akaashi held onto the ladder on the right side whilst Konoha was holding the left side. </p>
<p>“O-Ok...” Bokuto slowly made his way down from the tree. </p>
<p>“When he gets down, I have to cheer him up.” Akaashi thought. </p>
<p>“But how though?” </p>
<p>Once Bokuto’s foot was on the ladder, a gust of wind blew past the teens. </p>
<p>“Gah! Since when did it get this windy?!”<br/>
Kaori said, spitting out a leaf that went into her mouth. </p>
<p>“Bokuto-san, stop shaking so much, I can’t hold it if you do that.” </p>
<p>“Sorry Akaashi! The wind is so strong!”  </p>
<p>Suddenly a huge gust of wind swept past them, knocking Konoha’s hands off the ladder, and with only one person holding the ladder, it was not stable. </p>
<p>So the ladder swayed, and Akaashi could see Bokuto’s back getting larger. </p>
<p>In a thought process knowing that if Akaashi didn’t move in a few seconds, he would be severely injured by Bokuto’s body. </p>
<p>So Akaashi moved his face away, but his arm was too late. </p>
<p>The impact of the fall caused Akaashi to feel and hear a snap in his arm.</p>
<p>“CRACK!” </p>
<p>Once the wind stopped, the teens got to see the outcome. </p>
<p>“Oh wow.” </p>
<p>“The ladder fell.” </p>
<p>“Crap, you two okay?!” </p>
<p>Bokuto got up first, he was a little hurt, but it wasn’t too much. </p>
<p>“Akaashi?” </p>
<p>Akaashi wasn’t, his arm was bent in a weird place, and he was seething in pain. </p>
<p>“Ouch.” </p>
<p>“Konoha! Get the Coach!”<br/>
“Ok!”</p>
<p>“Akaashi! I’m so sorry!!” Bokuto apologized. </p>
<p>“It’s okay Bokuto-San, I couldn’t move fast enough.” </p>
<p>The next few events happened in a flash. </p>
<p>Coach Yamiji called an ambulance, and Akaashi was taken to the hospital. </p>
<p>The rest of the team was excused from practice for the rest of the day. </p>
<p>Bokuto was scolded by his team and coach</p>
<p>The managers watched everything.</p>
<p>Akaashi broke his right arm, and has to be in a cast. </p>
<p>Bokuto apologized 53 times afterwards</p>
<p>The team got to sign Akaashi’s cast </p>
<p>During the training camp, he was asked multiple times how he broke it, and if they could sign his cast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>